itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Jayden Shiba
Jayden Shiba is the Red Ranger and leader of the Samurai Rangers. His element is Fire and he controls the Lion Folding Zord. Personality Jayden is someone of few words. He's a straight-to-the point leader who is eager to remain on-task. Out of battle, he tends to be a loner; generally losing himself to his training. Despite his rigidness however, Jayden has a good heart. His desire to protect Earth, his alies, and uphold justice is never called into question. Over time, Jayden comes to soften his "lone wolf" persona and accomadates his friends and allies into his life. History Childhood Prior to the series, the then Samurai Rangers defended Shiba House from a direct invasion by Master Xandred and a Mooger horde. The Red Ranger used an incomplete version of the Sealing Symbol on Master Xandred, hoping that his daughter Lauren would be able to master it in the future. Prior to his last battle with Xandred, Jayden's father had entrusted the Lion Folding Zord to his son, telling him to "Never give up." As such, Jayden grew up groomed to become a Samurai, like his father. During his training, Jayden had befriended the son of a fisherman named Antonio; who would serve as his closest friend. At some undisclosed point in time, two major events happened: Jayden and his sister Lauren were separated so that Lauren could practice the Sealing Symbol in solitude, and Antonio had to move away. The Samurai Power Rangers At the start of the series, Jayden and his Mentor Ji acted as a two-man team, responding to Mooger encounters. Ji tells Jayden that the Nighlok are growing stronger; and that he should gather the rest of the trained Rangers to battle alongside him. Jayden is hesitant at first, but old memories of his father and the emergance of the Nighlok Tooya force his hand; and thus the team is formed. However, Jayden isn't exactly sociable with his newfound allies and prefers to train in solitude. The Beetle Disc and the Brides After a time, Jayden begins to focus his efforts toward mastering a new Power Disc. However, his dedication to the training prevents him from bonding with his allies. Eventually, Jayden musters enough Fire power to master the Beetle Disc; but trains himself to sheer exhaustion in the process. Eventually, Jayden is able to recover and defeat the Nighlok Dreadhead using the Fire Smasher's new Cannon Mode. Later, Moogers begin kidnapping brides all over the city under the order of Dayu. The Rangers manages to foil her plan, but just before she is to be defeated; a mysterious white warrior protects the female Nighlok and whisks her away. Red vs. Blue After a few more adventures, Kevin ends up mind-controlled by a new Nighlok that also has command of the Tiger Zord; an old Zord that belonged to Jayden's father. This forces Jayden to duel his friend to prevent the Nighlok from ordering the Blue Ranger to destroy himself. Before the duel starts, the warrior from before, Deker, reveals himself and watches the duel along with the other Power Rangers. Soon after this, Jayden tells the team about the incomplete seal placed on Master Xandred by his father. Deker meanwhile has marked Jayden as the perfect opponent he's been searching for. Robtish and the Risk Factor Master Xandred eventally realizes the threat that the Red Ranger poses and hypnotizes a Mooger horde to target Jayden and nobody else. Soon after, the newest Nighlok Robtish attacks and manages to decimate the Rangers except for Jayden, whom he battles personally. The enemies' duel however is interrupted by Deker, who seems interested in Jayden. The three have a free-for-all duel which ends in a stalemate when Robtish dries out and flees to the Sanzu and Deker leaves the scene. After this turn of events centered around him, Jayden comes to the conclusion that leading the team any further will only end up getting the Rangers hurt. As such, Jayden chooses to run away from Shiba House hoping to resume his solo Nighlok-hunting. Jayden finds a child whose father isnt around. This endears Jayden to him, and causes him to come to the child's defense when Robtish attacks the nearby playground soon after. Jayden attempts to fend the Nighlok and his Moogers off by himself, but the Samurai Rangers locate Jayden and manage to convince him to rejoin the team; as they all knew the risks of battling the Nighlok. The Golden Sixth Antonio Garcia, Jayden's old childhood friend, appears in town hoping to reconnect with Jayden. Antonio saves the team after the Rangers uncover the sneaky Nighlok Vulpes in the forest. Antonio has apparently been training, and wishes to join the team as the Gold Samurai Ranger. However, Jayden decides to deny Antonio entry into the team in the hopes of keeping him out of danger. But when the newest Nighlok Steeleto proves too much for the Rangers to handle on their own, Mia and Emily take matters into their own hands and convince Antonio to return to Shiba House; where Jayden accepts Antonio into the fold. With the two close friends reunited, the Rangers defeat Steeleto and gain a new Zord. The Black Box The Rangers decide to visit the place where the Nighlok were first defeated in an effort to obtain and learn more about "The Black Box." However, Octoroo and the new Nighlok Arachnitor invade the sanctuary and manage to fatally poison Jayden in the hopes of blackmailing him into displaying the Sealing Symbol in exchange for a cure. While Antonio and the Rangers deal with the invasion with one Ranger down, Deker seizes the opportunity and kidnaps Jayden. He takes the Red Ranger to a nearby river, which expels the poison from Jayden's body. As Jayden recuperates in a cave Deker has taken him to, the two debate on whether fighting for it's own sake is a good thing. Naturally, Jayden doesn't think so; but this doesn't matter to Deker....as long as they have their duel. Just before the two can fight, Antonio manages to locate them and talks Deker into postponing his plans; citing Jayden's weakened state. Realizing the validity of this statement, Deker acquiesces and lets the two go. The Duel, Part One After having defeated the dream-dwelling Nighlok Rhinosnorus and learning about Dayu and Deker's history, Jayden is challenged again by Deker. Antonio tries dealing with Deker again; but the half-Nighlok isn't having it. He threatens to attack the citizenry if Jayden doesn't answer the challenge. Seeing the threat Deker now poses, Jayden accepts. The Rangers try to dissuade Jayden from going to the duel, but Deker's threat has forced his hand. Jayden meets Deker at the beach and the two have their duel, with Jayden the apparent victor after bearing a full-on attack for the sake of countering with one of his own. As Deker falls to his demise, he thanks the Red Ranger for freeing him from his curse and plunges into the ocean depths. The others soon find Jayden and nurse him to recovery. The Super Samurai and the Ranger From Another World When the Nighlok Arachnitor re-emerges as a stronger, savage mutant, the Rangers find themselves outmatched by the beast's sheer power. However, Antonio's technology skills and Light powers allow him to finally master the Black Box that has eluded the Samurai Rangers' ancestors for so long and unlocks the team's Super Samurai mode. Using the new transformation, Jayden makes short work of Arachnitor. After battling more enemies, a dangerous new foe called Serrator makes himself known to the Rangers. After this, the Rangers find new enemies from another world are running rampant. Another Red Ranger from a bleak futuristic dimension named Scott arrives and explains that the enemies are under the command of Professor Cog, an enemy from his world. Jayden and the Rangers accept Scott into their home during his stay in this world; whilst attempting to track down the latest foe. The Rangers find Cog by a nearby port, but don't make much progress in battling him before he manages to flee; using a portal to send the other Samurai into the world of RPM; leaving Jayden and Scott to deal with the problem themselves. The two seem to bicker for quite a while, culminating into open conflict during an attempted attack on Professor Cog. However, it was a farce, as Mentor Ji had deduced that something was wrong with the two and managed to use his own Symbol Power to purify the Reds of their ailment before they even left Shiba House. The two Red Rangers take on many enemies alongside another Nighlok called Sargeant Tread; with Jayden granting Scott the first use of the Shark Disc. The Reds manage to defeat Tread and Cog; and the other Samurai have returned from the RPM-verse. Later on, a Nighlok under Xandred's employ called General Gut leads a massive army of Moogers in an effort to destroy the Samurai. However, the combined teamwork of the Samurai and RPM Red manages to dispel the enemy attack. Scott shortly returns to his own world. The BullZord The Samurai Rangers are visited by a boy named Cody, who asks them to free "The BullZord." Jayden and the Rangers escort the boy home, where they learn of the BullZord's volatile nature; which was so strong that the Grand Shogun and his ancient team sealed the Zord away to avoid it causing more harm. However, Cody is somehow able to communicate the BullZord and seems to have formed a bond with it. The boy releases the Zord onto the world, which the Samurai Rangers fail to contain. The followng day, the Zord is tracked and Jayden finds Cody being threatened by the newest Nighlok Crustor. Jayden gives Cody a Taming Disc (held by the boy's father) and holds off Crustor while Cody to tries to use a Taming Symbol on the Zord. Just before it plummets off of a cliff, Cody succeeds and the BullZord is pacified. After 300 years, the Grand Shogun's spirit appears before Jayden and, impressed by the taming of the un-tamable, grants Jayden and his team the power of Shogun Mode; which they use to eliminate Crustor. Later on, Jayden and the team discovers that Deker is still alive. Shaken After Jayden and the Rangers investigate dark magic cast upon the inhabitants of a nearby island, Jayden runs into the newly-revived Deker, who chastises him for accepting teamwork; saying that warriors fight best alone and that Jayden has lost his edge. Deker no longer sees Jayden as a worthy opponent and is dedicated to ignoring him until Jayden soon fights him one-on-one, managing to use the distraction of the "duel" to break the island's spell. This event somehow shakes Jayden's confidence despite Mia's attempts to comfort him. Mentor Ji eventually manages to convince Jayden of his worth, saying that he brings honor to the Shiba Clan. The Rangers investigate a disturbance; and soon find Serrator and Dayu apparently fighting. However, the real threat arrives in the form of Master Xandred; whose desperation for Dayu's return is so great that he is willing to risk drying out in the real world to reclaim his servant. Jayden and the Rangers try their best to attack Xandred, but they cannot even touch him and he makes quick work of them. Serrator goes to complete his grand plan of splitting the border of the Sanzu and the Earth in two; but the Power Rangers and a sudden betrayal by Deker renders the Nighlok permanently moot. Another Red Ranger Jayden is later hit by a special missile that threatens to overload his Fire Symbol Power and burn him up from the inside, but the attack was designed to destroy the one who masters the Sealing Power; and it only slightly affects him. His sister Lauren reveals herself after destroying the Nighlok Fiera; confirming that she has mastered the Sealing Power at last. Jayden, with his "shameful" secret now revealed and his sister now having done her duty; now feels that his life lacks meaning and decides to leave Shiba House. Antonio, feeling that he has no obligation to Lauren, searches for and finds Jayden near the port; and tries to convince him to return home; meeting with no success. The Duel, Part Two Jayden finds himself in the forest, where he runs into Deker. Deker realizes that Jayden was thrust into a fate he didnt ask for just like he was, and shows a bit of sympathy before demanding a duel. Seeing no other options and realizing that Deker will continue to be a threat if overlooked, Jayden gears his Spin Sword for their final duel. After Mentor Ji tries unsuccessfully to talk Jayden out of the fight, Jayden manages to emerge victorious after an extensive duel, with the Rangers (whom were alerted to Jayden's location by Ji) looking on. After the duel, Jayden is intent on leaving again, but the team manages to get their message across: He was the one leading them the whole time; whether he was the real Red Ranger or not. Spurred on by his friends, Jayden agrees to re-join them. The Final Battle After a massive army of Moogers overruns the city; the Pink Ranger finds Dayu by a quarry and is tricked into splitting her Harmonium open. The pent-up emotion contained within is enough to restore Xandred to health. Xandred arrives on Earth and enters into a battle with the Power Rangers as Lauren unleashes the power of the Sealing Symbol upon him. However, having absorbed Dayu made Xandred into something other than a Nighlok; and has seemingly made him invulnerable to the Symbol. The Symbol having not worked, Lauren returns leadership of the team to Jayden; who decides that since Xandred can't be sealed away, he should be destroyed like any other Nighlok. After an extensive battle with hundreds of Moogers; the Power Rangers corner Xandred. Jayden uses his father's old Double Disc (which allows him to duplicate the Fire Smasher) and a special Fire Disc made by Lauren in tandem to allow the use of Shogun Mode on the ground. With all of these powers combined, Jayden manages to annihilate Xandred's first form as the other immobilize him. Xandred becomes a Mega-Monster, and Jayden, alongside the Rangers unleash everything they've got on him; but seemingly stand no chance, even going so far as to de-Morph to conserve Symbol Power. With no other options, Jayden orders the Rangers to go for a single all-or-nothing attack. It works, and the King of the Nighloks is destroyed. Super Megaforce After Master Xandred was destroyed, the Rangers went their separate ways; with Jayden and Ji living together. A new menace called The Armada attacks the Earth; prompting the formation of the Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Jayden runs into Troy, Noah, and Jake at Ernie's after the team returns from a lost battle with Matacore and an encounter with Prince Vekar. Jayden tells them that he and the Legendary Rangers have been (and are) watching the progress of the Megaforce Rangers for quite some time. Jayden tells the team that they need to get into their opponent's head and "follow their instincts." He then entrusts the Mega Rangers with his father's Double Disc and leaves. Later, he and Mentor Ji watch the Rangers battle a giant Matacore and are impressed with the Rangers' progress. This unlocks the power of the Legendary Samurai Ranger Keys and gives the Mega Rangers the ability to form the Legendary Samurai MegaZord. Satisfied with the Rangers' victory, Jayden and Ji ride for parts unknown. Arsenal 'Symbol Power' The Samurai Rangers and their ancestors all possess Symbol Power, which allows the wielder to form any object immediately available to the imagination. This is done by drawing it's Kanji Translation into the air using the Samuraizer or any painting device. Jayden wields the Element of Fire and has the Red Symbol Power. 'Zords' *Lion Folding Zord *Tigerzord *Bullzord *Sharkzord (Auxiliary) 'Weapons' *Spin Sword **Fire Smasher **Beetle Cannon **Shark Sword *Shogun Spear *Bullzooka 'Other' *Samuraizer *Power Disks **Double Disc *Black Box *Shogun Buckle *Mega Armor **Super Mega Armor *Mega Blade **Super Mega Blade Category:Red Rangers Category:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Male Rangers Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers Category:Replacement Rangers Category:Team Leaders Category:PR Team Leaders